


Only Angels Have Wings

by Losangle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel!Technoblade, Human!Dream, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losangle/pseuds/Losangle
Summary: Dream starts having the same dream every night; the same stunning place and the same handsome man. It becomes a relaxing part of his nights in the midst of his chaotic schedule, but, eventually, it starts to feel a little bit too real.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Only Angels Have Wings

**Author's Note:**

> hm, hi, this is my first fic.  
> okay.  
> enjoy :)

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the large wooden gazebo, with flowering vines and leaves growing wild on the wood. Broad white cushioned benches adorned the interior and a wrought-iron table sat quietly in the center, two chairs stood alongside each other facing it. Sunlight enveloped the entirety of the gazebo; it made Dream warm in a pleasant way. The gentle heat seemed to engulf him and he was reminded of sunny afternoons in the park or walks in the middle of the morning, it felt comfortable in a way that only familiar things can be. Which was odd to him, because this was the first time he’s ever woken up in such a place. 

He let himself lie there for a second; slowly breathing in the ambiance, admiring the new environment around him. This was an undeniably majestic place. Dream found himself too enthralled to question himself on the where’s or how’s of the situation he was in. Being here felt strangely calming, relaxing in a way he hadn’t experienced in a while. He had been so busy then, with projects that demanded a little too much out of him; he hadn’t had the time to simply pause and breathe for what felt like ages. Being here felt like the salvation he didn't know he needed.

It was probably a dream; he rationed. The charming gazebo, part of a dazzling garden, painted a picture of calmness and tranquility, both being things he lacked in his life lately. This dream might have been his unconscious way to tell himself he needed an escape from his current, stressful daily life. Perhaps once he woke up; once he’d completed the last of his current project; perhaps then he would arrange the vacation he’d been meaning to go on. For now, Dream decided to allow himself this moment; he wouldn’t think about his demanding schedule or his responsibilities; he wouldn’t inquire about the details of his arrival here; he would clear his mind and would allow himself this moment because he deserved it.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let himself be soothed by the fresh air and the enjoyable climate. This place was peaceful, he could hear birds chirping happily in the distance. He could hear water, too, falling heavily; he wondered if he had dreamed himself a waterfall, the thought caused him to snap his eyes open. He loved swimming and, for a second, he stopped to try and remember when was the last time he had done so. Too long ago, was the conclusion he reached. So he got up and stepped outside of the gazebo, determined to find the supposed waterfall.

The outside was absolutely beguiling, even the perfectly quaint gazebo he had just been in seemed more sublime from the outside. Verdant fields seemed to stretch for miles; filled with colorful and alluring flowers that Dream had never seen before; there were trees, majestic towering protectors, that complimented the garden flawlessly; there were birdbaths; he noticed, where carefree bluebirds play. It looked nothing like anything he’s ever seen before, and he noted down mentally to look for a place like this once he woke up.

It took him a minute to notice the path leading into a more secluded area; all he could see from afar were tall marble columns, but as he got closer he discovered himself in what could only be described as an ancient greek garden. The columns were placed orderly in a circular shape; the colossal – and far too pompous – fountain that sat, ever so present, in the middle of it all; the marble statues that adorned the place so delightfully; the roses and vases. If there was a heaven, he imagined, it would look like this.

He was still taking it all in, completely mesmerized when, from behind him, came a voice, “I didn’t know you were awake.”

He was startled by the sudden words; he turned around to see a tall man standing a few feet away from him. He stared at the man, puzzled. The man was tall and well built, his height should be intimidating; everything about his unique appearance, Dream noted, should be intimidating. Yet to him, for whatever reason - the man had a comforting aura. The scar on his left cheek that went all the way to the root of his nose; his softly curved lips; his ever so slightly flushed pointy ears; his rose-colored eyes that precisely matched his shoulder-length pink hair down to the white poet shirt he wore along with black pants. Dream couldn’t help but admire him a second too long.

He felt slightly alarmed, but this was a dream, he reminded himself. No matter how real it all felt, no matter how real everything had seemed; this was merely a dream, his dream. He felt it was fitting for him to say something to the man, instead, however, he discovered himself admiring the man’s glistening eyes and the way his hair was tucked behind his ear, so when he finally opened his mouth, all that slipped from between his lips was a tender, “Beautiful.”

The other man smiled, looking slightly to his left and right before focusing his eyes on Dream again, “I’m glad you like my garden.”

“I meant you.” The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them, he felt embarrassed for a second, but then it occurred to him that this was his dream and in his dream, he was allowed to flirt with attractive strangers. “You’re beautiful.”

“Me?” The taller man smiled, seeming genuinely surprised by the compliment he was given. “You are the most magnificent being I have ever encountered and you find me beautiful?”

Dream felt his cheeks flush red, he had received compliments before, he had been flirted with before; never, though, in his twenty-one years of life had he been called ‘magnificent’. The man’s eyes softened as he watched Dream. “I don’t understand how you could believe that,” Dream says silently, “but thank you.”

“I wonder, though,” the man’s smile resembles more of a grin as he speaks, “if it’s me you find beautiful, what do you think of this place?”

Dream thought about it for a second, reminding himself of everything he had seen, “It’s absolutely enchanting.”

“I’m glad,” he says, “I brought you here because I sincerely hoped you’d enjoy it. I want to show you more.”

“There’s more?” The fact that the whimsical gazebo; the forest-like outside and the glorious greek garden in all of its extraordinary magnitude hadn’t been all that there was to see surprised him. He wanted to see the rest of it; wanted to see all of it, so when the other man extended his hand, Dream promptly took it.

He let the man lead him into a sumptuous hallway; it shimmered with sunlight, elegant marble archways decorated delightfully by aquamarine pillars guided their way into the most marvelous room he had ever seen. A wide, symmetrical staircase stood flawlessly in the center, a crystal chandelier with golden details hung from the high rise ceiling. Every detail was perfect, from the white walls with golden trims to the ivory agate flooring. Dream imagined what must lie atop of those stairs, what other rooms this splendid place must hold. He wished to explore the entirety of it, to discover what hid behind every door, but he found himself to be exhausted.

The other man made a graceful motion to move towards the polished stairs, but Dream gripped his hand tightly which made the other turn to look at him. “I would love to see the rest of it,” he smiled gently, trying to calm the man’s worried expression, “but I’m extremely tired.”

“Oh, but of course.” The pinkette mellowed, “Come with me, then.”

Dream let the man escort him once again through a charming hallway, this time he was escorted into the most luxurious bedroom he had ever seen. He looked around for a second but felt too exhausted to properly analyze the intricate details of the lovely place he was in. Instead, he let the man accompany him to the broadest bed he ever laid eyes on. “You can lay down here,” The man’s voice was quiet, “I’ll transport you home after a bit.”

Dream chuckled slightly to himself, this was the oddest way he had ever woken himself up from a dream, but he instantly followed the man’s instructions and laid down. He promptly closed his eyes once the man carefully covered him in soft sheets and fell asleep before he could even notice.

There was a loud, obnoxious and familiar noise; his alarm. He woke up in his room, which felt underwhelming after the place he had just dreamed. Dream sighed, reaching into his bedside table to grab his phone and turn off his alarm. It was a monday, he reminded himself bitterly, and he had work to get to.


End file.
